


Fated Partners

by KIAlives



Category: Farmer of Spirits
Genre: M/M, Sorry I had to ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAlives/pseuds/KIAlives
Summary: YallIt had to happen. Fate gave me a crack idea and yeet. This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is just a lighthearted idea of what if Suchan falls in love.Thanks for reading this short idea I hope to continue at my leisure.
Relationships: Suchan Chung/Geonwoo Lee





	Fated Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Yall  
> It had to happen. Fate gave me a crack idea and yeet. This fic is not to be taken seriously. It is just a lighthearted idea of what if Suchan falls in love.   
> Thanks for reading this short idea I hope to continue at my leisure.

Suchan didn’t know when he started to look forward to Geonwoo’s visits. He didn’t care if Geonwoo came with Hawa or ingredients. Suchan found happiness in being near him. Geonwoo’s soft face and smooth voice brought solace to Suchan’s heart. Suchan was at peace with how life was. Until he has the dream, he realized his heart had other intentions.  
~ Suchan was in the kitchen of his dreams, unlimited countertop space, a preheated oven to the temperature one needs, and knives that are always sharp. Sharp enough for Suchan to accidentally cut himself. He has a small paperclip cut on his left index finger. He is about to stick his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding from spreading on to the food when a gush of wind opens the door. At the center of the door, a dark silence in farmer clothes appears.   
“Let me!”  
Geonwoo steps out of the shadows like a rugged hero saving the damsel in distress. The space between them disappears. Geonwoo has an arm wrapped around Suchan’s waist. His free hand brings Suchan’s cut finger towards his mouth. Suchan watches in fixation as Geonwoo sucks his finger. ~  
Suchan woke up startled and with a wet sensation on his crotch area.   
“...” His suspicious were confirmed as he lifts the blankets above.


End file.
